


That's My Side

by AshTheLauren



Series: SwanFireQueen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Multi, SwanFireQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a nightly routine that's supposed to be followed but sometimes there's a change that isn't quite welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Side

"I always sleep on the left side though!" Emma pouted, poking her lips out to Regina, who proceeded to sigh as she sat in the middle of the bed underneath the covers already with a book in hand and her glasses on.

Neal, on the other hand, was staring at both women while laying down on the left side of the bed, "It's not that big of a deal, Emma. I'm tired after running around with Henry all day, do we really have to argue about this?" He grumbled, settling into the spot, ready to call it a night. "I agree with Neal, dear. Does it really matter what side you sleep on?"

The savior narrowed her eyes at them both with arms crossed across her chest and stomped her foot, "Yes! I like that side." Regina chuckled at the childish tantrum she was witnessing from Emma, who remained at the foot of the bed. "Gina," her voice softened, "c'mon, make him move. I'm sleepy too." Just then a loud snore could be heard coming from the left side, "I don't think that's possible at this point."

The blonde huffed in defeat, retreating to the right side of the bed and slipping underneath the covers. "I'll tell you what, if you promise not to keep pouting, I'll let you be the big spoon tonight." That seemed to instantly cheer her up, "Fine but tomorrow I get my side of the bed back."

The brunette chuckled again as she laid down, reaching over Neal to place her glasses and book on the nightstand, "That's between you and Neal. I'm perfectly comfortable keeping my spot in the middle." As she got comfortable, turning on her side to face a dead-to-the-world Neal, she felt Emma scoot up behind her, draping an arm around her waist. With a snap of her fingers, they were in the dark and waited for sleep to come.

Only a few minutes passed before Regina peeked over her shoulder to see if the blonde was asleep, "Why's the left side so special to you, Emma?" She waited a moment before answering, her eyes shut as she had already started drifting off to sleep, "Because sometimes you fart in your sleep and normally it's on Neal..."

Flabbergasted, she decided to do something _special_ for her two lovers tomorrow.


End file.
